Various cards (memory cards/SIM cards) storing the personal information, etc., of diverse subscribers, such as their telephone number, are used in electronic devices such as mobile phones. Forms of card insertion include inserting the card alone, and inserting the card mounted on a separate tray.
In these types of card sockets, a card insertion confirmation terminal is furnished that senses when the card or tray has been fully inserted. Generally, the card insertion confirmation terminal consists of a detect terminal that is contacted to the front end of the card tray when the card tray is inserted, and switch terminal that is pushed backward and contacts the detect terminal when the card tray has been fully inserted.
A card insertion recognition terminal structure having this configuration is disclosed in Republic of Korea Registered Patent No. 1228837 (hereinafter “Prior Art Reference 1”) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,865,210 (hereinafter “Prior Art Reference 2”).
The prior art references are generally configured so that upon card/tray insertion, the detect terminal is pushed backward and then contacted to the switch terminal. The detect terminal has internal elasticity such that when the card/tray is withdrawn, after it has been pushed backward upon card/tray insertion, it returns to its original state.
Likewise, in the case of the prior art references, because the detect terminal has internal elasticity that pushes backward when the card/tray is inserted, force is continuously applied to the card/tray by the detect terminal in the withdrawal direction. Thus, there is a risk of an external nonconformity between the card tray and set, due to the card/tray protruding outward.
In addition, there is a problem that grounding defects occur due to the penetration of impurities, etc., or the formation of an oxide film between the detect terminal and the contact part of the switch terminal, leading to unreliable conductivity.
Patent Reference 1: Republic of Korea Registered Patent Gazette No. 1228837 (issued 2013 Feb. 15).
Patent Reference 2: U.S. Pat. No. 7,865,210 (granted 2011 Jan. 4).